


nightmares of Yggdrasil

by lamonika



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jane Foster Thor, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: У кошмаров нет имени, но из зеркала на Фостер смотрит осуждающе Фригг, и шлем с золотыми рогами мелькает где-то за углом.





	nightmares of Yggdrasil

Ее зовут Джейн Фостер и у нее больше ничего нет.

Куски фраз вырваны из контекста, блокнот с рисунком девяти миров сожжен в микроволновке, а сны каждую ночь неизменно окрашиваются в винно-красный.

У Джейн Фостер ничего нет.

Дарси вместе со своим стажером — никто так и не запомнил его имя — носится по свету и ловит гравитационные аномалии, Эрик засел в лабораториях Щ.И.Т.а, все оборудование сложено в угол и смиренно ждет, когда его переплавят на запчасти для тостера.

Мир Джейн Фостер распадается на куски, но Мстители не прилетают, чтобы собрать его обратно.

У кошмаров нет имени, но из зеркала на Фостер смотрит осуждающе Фригг, и шлем с золотыми рогами мелькает где-то за углом.

У Джейн Фостер нет ничего.

А могло бы быть: она умна, ее карьера — предмет зависти многих, миловидный Кит Кинкейд приглашает Джейн в кафе, будто она какая-нибудь несовершеннолетняя студентка.

У нее могло бы быть хоть что-то, но все, что ей нужно — крепкий сон и те несколько лет жизни, что у нее отняли. Те несколько лет жизни, что вшиты красной ниткой в до слез знакомый плащ, те несколько лет, что она запивает сейчас таблетками.

Фразы вырваны из контекста и выжжены на запястье невидимыми полосами. И если поднести руку поближе к глазам, возможно, где-то под кожей засветится жизнь. Не ее. Чужая.

У Джейн Фостер нет ничего.

Хотя, конечно, другим так не кажется. Взять хотя бы ее глаза: прекрасный, чистый небесно-голубой, глубже любого океана и ярче любой звезды.

Джейн никого не разуверяет.

Когда-то ее глаза были карими.

***

У Джейн Фостер нет ничего.

Впрочем, конечно, есть. Врач поднимает взгляд, смотрит открыто, сочувствующе, словно бы на ходячего мертвеца. Джейн не мертвец. Джейн существует и будет существовать — так, к сожалению, решает мироздание.

У нее есть медицинская карта с диагнозом «рак» и несколько месяцев на прощание с никем.

***

Иггдрасиль качает смиренно склоненной кроной, шепчет песню на древнем языке, смазано лижет ветвями искры в зеленой траве.

И когда шлем приходится впору, винно-красный отступает куда-то вглубь веков, туда, где нет ни богов, ни апокалипсиса. Туда, где тьма тяжелым дыханием отравляет кротовые норы и просит о прощении священное древо.

Красной ниткой в красный плащ вшиты годы жизни, все годы, проведенные в страхе, все годы, проведенные в поисках, все годы, проведенные в боли и смятении. Если болезнь пожирает тело — от тела нужно избавиться. Не дать победить. Не сметь проиграть.

Встать и сражаться.

У Джейн Фостер нет ничего.

Да ей ничего и не нужно; Дарси нянчит детей, Эрик открывает все новые уголки космоса, Мстители распадаются и снова сходятся, словно круги на воде.

У Фригг мудрый и чуть печальный взгляд, и позолота с рогов сыпется куда-то на выжженный июньским солнцем асфальт, и можно произносить имена тех, кого наконец-то получилось отпустить — отпустить из памяти и из сожранного эфиром сердца.

Иггдрасиль смиренно склоняет крону и плачет над поломанными человеческими судьбами.

Джейн Фостер обхватывает рукоять Мьельнира и тянет его наверх.

Он поддается.


End file.
